muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad About You
announces the line-up]] Mad About You is an American sitcom which aired on NBC from 1992 to 1999. Starring Paul Reiser (who also co-created) and Helen Hunt, the show chronicled a newly married New York City couple life from newlyweds to parents. The show was part of NBC's powerhouse Thursday night line-up, which also included Friends, Seinfeld and ER. Its theme song, also co-written by Reiser, was included on TV Guide's 50 All-Time Favorite TV Themes CD. Muppet Mentions * On the episode, "So I Married a Hair Murderer," Jamie calls Paul at his work and tells a knock-knock joke. Paul answered and asked, "Who's there?...Bert and Ernie who?" * On the episode, "Pandora's Box," Jamie gets illegal cable for the TV, but gets caught and has the entire apartment building's cable cut off. The next day, a girl and her mother comes to the door and the girl asked, "Why did you make Big Bird go away?" and then says, "On the TV, he went away. Is he dead?" * In a couple of Season 6 episodes, a Tickle Me Elmo can be seen on the bookshelf in the living room. References * On the first episode of Muppets Tonight, Gonzo looks over the new KMUP evening line-up. One of the shows on the schedule is "Mad About Ewes". Connections * Andre Agassi appeared as himself in "Virtual Reality" (1994) * Edward Asner played Zigmund Klarik (4 episodes, 1996-1997) * John Astin appeared as himself in "Up All Night" (1994) * Hank Azaria played Nat Ostertag (1995-1999) * Richard Belzer played Detective Sharp in "Stealing Burt's Car" (1999) * Garth Brooks appeared as himself in "Up All Night" (1994) * Mel Brooks played Uncle Phil (4 episodes, 1996-1999) * Pat Crawford Brown played a neighbor in "Pandora's Box" (1994) * Carol Burnett played Theresa Stemple (1996-1999) * Sid Caesar played Uncle Harold in "Citizen Buchman" (1997) * Dan Castellaneta played Rory O'Grady in "Win a Free Car" (1999) * Dick Clark appeared as himself in "New Year's Eve" (1995) * Ellen DeGeneres played Nancy Bloom in "The Finale" (1998) * Paul Dooley played Gus Stemple in "Paul in the Family" (1992) * Jamie Farr played a dry cleaner in "Millennium Bug" (1999) * Brad Garrett played Russ in "The Sample" (1996) * Al Gore appeared as himself in "Breastfeeding" (1998) * Gilbert Gottfried played Spanky's owner in "The Couple" (1995) * Seth Green played Bobby Rubenfeld in "Guardianhood" (1997) * Kathy Griffin played Brenda, wallet saleswoman in "New Year's Eve" (1995) * Hootie & the Blowfish appear on the 1997 soundtrack * Helen Hunt played Jamie Buchman * Billy Joel appeared as himself in "Murray at the Dog Show" (1999) * Arte Johnson appeared as himself in "Dream Weaver" (1996) * James Earl Jones voiced himself in "Chicken Man" (1997) * Richard Kind played Mark Devanow * Robert Klein played Stan Freidus in "Farmer Buchman" (1998) * Nathan Lane played Nathan Twilley in "Good Old Reliable Nathan" (1998) * Cyndi Lauper played Marianne Lugasso (4 episodes, 1996-1999) * Jay Leno appeared as himself in "Just My Dog" (1995) * Jerry Lewis played Freddy Statler in "The Billionaire" (1993) * Gates McFadden played Allison Rourke (4 episodes, 1995-1996) * Gary Owens appeared as himself in "Dream Weaver" (1996) * Stuart Pankin appeared as Mr. Brodsky in "Uncle Phil Goes Back to High School" (1999) * Suzie Plakson played Dr. Joan (1996-1999) * Rhea Perlman played Ramona in "Valentine's Day" (1999) * Regis Philbin appeared as himself in "The Man Who Said Hello" (1993) * Jon Polito played Ralphy in "My Boyfriend's Back!" (1995) * Carl Reiner played Alan Brady in "The Alan Brady Show" (1995) * Paul Reiser played Paul Buchman * Michael Richards played Kramer in "The Apartment" (1992) * Kevin Michael Richardson played a cable repairman in "Pandora's Box" (1994) * Al Roker appeared as himself in "Pandora's Box" (1994) * Randy Savage appeared as himself in "Separate Beds" (1999) * Florence Stanley played Miriam Sass in "Citizen Buchman" and "Moody Blues" (both 1999) * Tiffany Taubman played Sophie in "Do Me a Favor" (1996) * Patrick Warburton played Sam in "Love Among the Tiles" (1993) * Paxton Whitehead played Hal Conway (1992, 1997-1999) * Fred Willard played Henry Vincent (5 episodes, 1998-1999) * Bruce Willis appeared as himself in "The Birth: Part 2" (1997) * Louis Zorich played Burt Buchman External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References